It is known, in theory, that certain properties of certain non-conductive materials (e.g., plastics) can be advantageously modified by subjecting the same to an electrical field to induce therein a desired electrical effect. On an industrial scale, however, such conventional techniques can only be carried out effectively on relatively small articles. In view of the above, a process which enables the industrial scale application of such techniques would be a welcomed improvement to the conversion industry.
In some circumstances, it is desirable to "tag" or ultimately characterize a non-conductive, moldable material for the purpose of analyzing, monitoring and/or controlling its post thermal mechanical history. This is known in the industry as inducing a "thermal electret", or as producing a "thermally induced electret", within the material. If a means can be devised for easily "tagging" a material, while it is being processed on an industrial scale, and for monitoring and evaluating these "tags", it would be another greatly welcomed improvement.
When a non-conductive, moldable material is being processed (i.e., during pre-molding operations), its internal morphology is generally effected by the processing conditions to which it is subjected. Since such a material's internal morphology has a direct effect on its resulting physical properties, a process which enables one to analyze, monitor and/or control the internal structure of such a non-conductive, moldable material, before it is molded, would be yet another greatly welcomed improvement.